Insurance claims investigation for vehicle damage has generally included a person, known as a claims adjuster or claim investigator, personally viewing a vehicle for any damage. Commonly, the investigator uses only their eyes and/or a mirror on a handle to view any viewable damage. This method may be problematic, especially where a vehicle has been damaged due to weather phenomena, for example, hail, sleet or snow damage which may produce subtle indentations or waves in the vehicle body, as compared to where a vehicle is damaged due to a crash with another vehicle or inanimate object, for example, such as a light pole, building or the like.